She will be loved
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Traducción. OneShot. Draco ha tomado una decisión. Ha bajado su vaso de whisky y se ha recobrado la compostura. Han sido dos meses. Era tiempo. Sacó su pluma de águila y pergamino. Empezó a escribir. Después de enviar la carta en su fiel lechuza, regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con seguro. Hizo algo que ningún otro Malfoy había hecho antes. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido.


**Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia es propiedad de **mspolapotter**, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducirla a español. El título de la historia original es el mismo.**

Les recomiendo que antes de leer este oneshot, lean primero "_A perfectly good heart_", que está también en mi perfil. Esta es la "respuesta", por así decirlo, de Draco.

* * *

_She will be loved_

* * *

Cuando la vi por primera vez ella aún estaba contigo. Todos lo habían predicho así. Tú eras una de las de dos personas que la conocían por dentro y por fuera. Tú eras el único que podía tratar con ella cuando todo se volvía tedioso para ella.

Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta. Excepto por una cosa.

Tú nunca fuiste el indicado para ella.

Nosotros tuvimos esta única vez. Que se alargó a varias veces más y eventualmente, ustedes dos rompieron. Después de eso traté de alejarme de ella lo más posible. Sin embargo, no pude evitar seguir volviendo a ella.

Ella provocaba algo en mí.

Antes de ella, estaba bien. Dormía con gente. No me preocupaba por nadie más que por mí mismo. No me imaginaba a mí mismo en el futuro. Más bien, me identificaba a mí mismo en el presente. Vivía en el momento, sin importarme si viviría o no al siguiente día, mientras viviera el momento, estaba bien para mí.

Pero ahora, eso no era posible.

No me importaba si tuviera que pasar cada minuto diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. De hecho, quería hacerlo. Me dejaría enfermar en la lluvia, si era todo por ella.

Este no era yo.

Estaba ahí para recordarle que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse tan insegura. Para mí, ella era totalmente perfecta.

Y sé que ella lo creyó.

Y peleamos, por supuesto, peleamos. Pero era normal. No perdí la fe en ella. No la dejé justo después de una pelea. Tenía que hacerle saber que ella era la única persona importante para mí. Cada momento de no estar con ella era una tortura. Me importaba. Me preocupaba por ella. Nos imaginaba en el futuro, ¡por el nombre de Merlín! Nos imaginaba, casándonos, teniendo hijos, envejeciendo juntos, mirando el atardecer sentados en las escaleras de nuestra casa frente a la playa. Ahorré el quince por ciento de mi dinero en el banco para asegurar nuestro futuro juntos.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Así que, pregunta número uno: ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto justo dos meses después de que le rompí el corazón?

Supuse que necesitaba tiempo para sanar. No era una súper heroína. Era humana. Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar y reconsiderar su vida, si había o no echado a perder todo. Dos meses era suficiente para que ella no pensara que era despreciable y que todos la iban a dejar.

Pregunta número dos: ¿por qué te lo digo a ti y no a ella?

Porque tú eres el único que podría salvarla.

Potter se casará con la chica Weasley(1) pronto. Sé que ella lo soportará y pondrá una sonrisa valiente mientras que en el fondo estará devastada y a punto de perder la cordura. Necesito que le hagas compañía. Necesito que la ames otra vez.

Necesito que le digas lo bella que es cada mañana. Necesito que le digas que es la chica más perfecta viva. Necesito que le asegures que nunca la dejarás. Jamás. Porque yo lo hice.

Necesito que no la dejes. Necesito que seas tú quien envejezca con ella. Necesito que seas tú quien sostenga su mano cuando esté dando a luz a tu hijo o hija.

En otras palabras, te la estoy dejando.

Pregunta número tres: ¿por qué la dejé?

Número uno: mi padre. He sido comprometido desde que entré a Hogwarts. No es solo una débil palabra de compromiso, era un Voto Inquebrantable.

Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Por qué no solo morir estando con ella? Al menos así no le rompería el corazón.

Y porque tú eres un idiota, te voy a dar una respuesta. Preferiría romperle el corazón y dejarla amar a alguien más antes que dejarla sola. ¿Por qué no solo morir y después que tú regreses con ella de cualquier forma? Porque ella no te aceptaría. La conozco. Hubiera tomado nuestros votos hasta la tumba.

No es que no la ame, es solo que no sé cómo cuidar de ella. Ella me introdujo a este nuevo y desconocido sentimiento, y me abruma. Si cuido de ella, debería querer lo mejor para ella.

Ese no soy yo. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres tú.

Así que aquí está lo que harás.

Paso uno: quiero que te acerques a ella. Conócela de nuevo. Arreglen las cosas entre ustedes dos.

Paso dos: Sé la mejor versión de ti que puedas ser. Sé que su relación está algo manchada, pero no dudo que ella te perdonará.

Paso tres: Cuando ella finalmente te acepte de nuevo en su vida, ve despacio y con cuidado en su relación. Y esta vez, no la jodas.

Ella no querrá hablar de nuevo conmigo. Tú eres mi única esperanza. Tú eres su única esperanza.

Oh, y prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que incluso cuando mueras, te asegurarás que será amada.

No me falles, Weasley.

* * *

**(1)** _Weaselette_ en el original. Es un juego de palabras. El apellido Weasley puede sonar casi igual a _weasel_, que significa "comadreja", y Draco lo usa a menudo a lo largo de la saga para referirse a Ron. Aquí llama a Ginny _weaselette_, el femenino de comadreja en inglés.

**Como les mencioné, la historia original es de **mspolapotter**, y cuando la leí, la amé. Así que espero que ustedes también la puedan disfrutar.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
